Dominatrix
by Prometheus44
Summary: Evelynn escapes from the Institute of War and goes on a sex-filled rampage with some other champions.


**Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so let me know if you have any ideas on how to improve my writing. I have a bit of a story planned out, but I will also take requests. This seemed like a good length, but let me know if it should be longer or shorter. Also tell me if you want more smut. I kept it pretty low-key in this one.**

Evelynn's Escape

Timothy was lost. The fresh-faced twenty-something-year-old had been ordered to inform kha'zix that there was a match coming up, but he must have taken a wrong turn. He was lost in the labyrinth of cells where the League kept the more dangerous and… unwilling champions. As Tim wandered the damp stone halls, he realized that the match must be starting very soon. He quickened his pace, not wanting to disappoint his new bosses. He soon began to run, frantically looking for some recognizable landmark, but the stone grey walls and iron bars all looked the same. Eventually Tim came to a hallway that looked different. It was long, so long he couldn't see the end, but instead of being lined with cells, the walls of this hallway were smooth, unbroken stone. Deciding it was better than wandering aimlessly, Tim began to jog down the new hallway.

Timothy knew his asshole bosses would fire him if he didn't find khazix soon. They were like all other bosses he had known: arrogant, unreasonable jackasses. But, they worked for the League, so Tim had to impress them. He couldn't imagine how he could provide for his wife and unborn child if he pissed of the League, as they controlled most jobs in the city. Lost in thought, he didn't notice that the hallway was coming to an end, with a singular cell shrouded in darkness cut into the wall.

A slight movement in the shadows at the back of the cell caught his eye and he skidded to a stop, holding onto the bars while he leaned over, gasping for breath. Straightening up, he peered into the depths of the cell, and saw a pair of catlike yellow eyes glowing in the gloom, staring back at him.

After a moment, the shadows began to take shape, seeming to condense and move forward. A figure emerged out of the gloom, and Timothy's eyes widened in surprise. The most gorgeous woman he had ever seen appeared before his eyes. She wore nothing but black lingerie, accented with purple on the fringes. Her long, creamy legs were covered in black lace stockings, leading down to purple heels. Her pale blonde hair was draped over top of her luscious breasts, and as she sauntered forward, she tossed Timothy a dazzling smile.

"Hello, love." Her voice was smooth as silk, and Timothy felt her words drape over him like a blanket, making him feel warm all over. Especially warm in certain places. He was so in thrall, he could not even manage a reply. The mysterious beauty walked forward, grabbing onto the cells bars, her large breasts pressing into them. She locked eyes with Timothy, and he felt like she was staring into his soul. After a moment, the woman leaned forward and began to whisper seductively into his ear. "My dear, it seems like you're lost. I can help you find your way. Just open the door…"

He was so distracted by the way the solid iron bars pressed into her luscious breasts, he almost didn't respond. "Uh.. I don't think I'm s'posed to do that."

The woman laughed, a beautiful, angelic sound, and continued to stare into the depths of Timothy's soul. "Oh my dear, aren't you so tired of always doing what you are supposed to, what you are told to do?" The blanket cast by her words began to tighten, and Timothy began to have difficulty thinking of anything but the times he had done what was told, even it was inconvenient and annoying. "Don't you think its time you did something adventurous, something _bad_?" Tim had been a good guy his entire life, and he had never felt the way he did right now, standing in front of this mysterious beauty. He _wanted_ to break some rules, he _wanted_ to do something bad. The feeling scared him, but it was also exhilarating, and he began breathing harder, excited. He smiled and nodded. "All right, I'll open the door."

He unhooked the key from his belt and opened the cell door. Timothy felt a strange sense of satisfaction within him, as he finally was doing what _he_ wanted, and not what someone told him. The woman sauntered out, and stood facing Tim, their bodies so unbearably close, but not touching. She stared deeply into his eyes, and reached up a hand to stroke his cheek. "See, now wasn't that fun?" Tim nodded. "Now, let me help you find your way." The woman began to turn, but Tim stuttered. "W-wait! What's your name?" She smiled. "Call me Evelynn."

Evelynn took Timothy's hand and began to saunter down the hallway. Tim followed obediently, but could not take his eyes off Eve's gorgeous ass. It was round and firm, and bounced with each step she took. The pair continued walking, but Timothy lost all track of time. The only thing that existed for him was Evelynn's hypnotic ass.

He was finally shaken from his stupor when they reached a set of stairs. "What a minute," Tim cried, letting go of Eve's hand. "This is the way out. I thought you were taking me to Khazix."

"Come here baby." Eve took his hand and turned him around. As she spoke, she began to massage Tim's shoulders. "Listen, you need to relax."

"But my wife… my family."

Eve laughed gently into his ear. Continuing to speak, she gently grinded against him, letting him feel her delectable breasts against his back. "Don't worry about them. You can do so much better. All you need to do is.. take.. what.. you… _want_." With that, Eve let go of him. As Tim slowly turned around, the edges of his vision began to turn pink. When he finished turning, he saw Evelynn completely naked, standing there with an innocent yet sly look on her face. Her legs were crossed, partially hiding her pussy, but Tim could still glimpse the pink open lips, ready and waiting. She held her arms across her chest, blocking her nipples, but Tim could still see how shapely her breasts were. Tim wanted to grasp and fondle her breasts, he wanted to feel and fuck her pussy. Tim desperately wanted, needed her. And he would take what he wanted.


End file.
